


强制会面

by Omehal



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 他找到了拜尔，要求对方杀死艾伦·克劳斯。
Relationships: Eric Byer/Aaron Cross





	强制会面

**Author's Note:**

> 干一下老本行。超水，用来记录电影里的小华点，满足自己的恶趣味。

克劳斯第一次听见五号这个称呼是在哥伦比亚特区。他们在车上，玛塔回想着他的叮嘱，问他：“詹姆斯是你的真名吗？”第一次真实见到则是在半小时前。国家项目研究小组主管家中的暗格毫无新意，保险箱也很过时；直到他在工具屋的积灰地面上摸索到另一扇门。

  


他已经造访过另外两个名单上的人选，最终不得不承认艾瑞克·拜尔与雷斯顿是他不得不抵达的目的地。白色的大宅在视野里清晰起来时他有些恍惚；他似乎曾经来过这里。走近一些，原本幻想中冷淡无尘的建筑被蒙上一层灰色。前廊有泥土颗粒，并未经过精心打扫；草地有被推过的痕迹，但已经开始脱轨生长。然而真正引起他的注意的是阳台外的山茱萸。只有一株，扎在那里，季节未及结实，克劳斯能看见的只有一片灰绿色。在这座有些疏于打理的房子里，这片灰绿色突兀而蓬勃，好像一颗生锈的铁钉固定在错误的位置。克劳斯在工具屋外远远地打量着它，然后推开身后的门。

  


他记得这个男人有晨跑的习惯——事实上，他记得不少——又花了两天时间确认对方晨跑的规律——以久坐办公者而言，男人的移动速度相当迅速——最终选定了最安全的时刻：此时此刻，现在，在他手上印着自己五年前的照片。

  


编号在很显眼的地方，曾被人用签字笔圈起来打了个叉，他有点好奇那是哪一次失败的任务（在起初，他对偷窃一事尚存顾虑）。页边被翻得有些起毛，在封面刻意简略的资料下是几份日期久远的任务报告，以及一份两年前的、一份一年前的心理评估。他很快认出其中一份的时间地点，但另一份他却没有见过。

  


时间正在流逝。他抽走了自己的几份文件，把剩下几份放回去。拜尔的地板可能会被踩脏一点，但那无关紧要；克劳斯会确保对方在接下来的一个小时里没有反抗的余地。

  


在扮演足够久的收获计划特工后，克劳斯被训练出一种本能，那本能会向他预警，告知他事情是否在自己的掌控之中。翻越雪山时他感觉一切良好；看到杰森·伯恩时（无论何时何地）他感觉有些不好；无人机的声音由远及近时，他的心脏几乎停跳。他不清楚艾瑞克·拜尔对他阐述噬罪者理论的举动是否起因于这种失控感，也很难确切想象出对方在指挥室里发号施令，试图追杀他时的状态。

  


他有些卑鄙地希望自己曾让对方失控过。

  


  


  


拜尔在凌晨四点五十分到达门廊，比预计时间晚了十分钟。克劳斯在思考对方的疲倦是否是他的一个错觉。

  


他一直占据着走廊里的那片阴影，等待着门被打开，然后拜尔的世界天翻地覆。他精准地预判了拜尔进门后的步伐，对方也许发现了异常，但慢了一拍。克劳斯稳稳接住对方软下的躯体，承担拜尔大部分的身体重量，以保持他的身体直立。剧烈运动后的突然晕厥是否足以使拜尔猝死，克劳斯不敢确认。

  


拜尔搬动起来很轻。尽管刚运动过，但他的肌肉有些僵硬，像枯涸的、正在干瘪下去的木料。克劳斯把他移到沙发上，在靠上靠背时没再调整对方头耷拉下来的角度。失态就失态吧。他想。他们也不可能更狼狈了。

  


他来时考察了一番，发现客厅的使用频率最低，开放性最强，因而警惕性也是最低。在坐到对方身后前，他又搜了一次身，确认拜尔不会在跑步时随身携带窃听器，以记录自己的喘息声。

  


他们只需等待他醒来。克劳斯给枪填好子弹，关上保险。此时此刻，现在，时间是他最富裕的财产。

  


  


  


拜尔醒来。

  


克劳斯等着他恢复坐姿，然后把枪顶上他的后脑。

  


男人一瞬间变得很安静，片刻后，他说：“那是我的枪。”这个干净沙哑的声音砸进克劳斯的脑子里，一瞬间，所有被强化过的人类器官都在随着鼓膜一同震颤。他不动声色地按住太阳穴，确认自己久未纠缠的头痛并未复发。他想问：什么，你还曾经被自己的枪指过脑袋吗？但他现在没有无意义提问的必要。

  


拜尔顿了一会儿，说：“这是我的房子，你以为你在做什么？”他说挣扎着想把身后的手抽出来。不太明智的轻举妄动。克劳斯想。

  


“为了减少你熟悉当前环境与写报告的麻烦。”他说。

  


拜尔又安静下来。

  


“五号。”他说。

  


有意思的是，这可能是我第一次听你这么叫我。克劳斯想道。他把这句话说出口，拜尔沉默片刻。“克劳斯，”他说，语气转冷，“你以为你在干什么？”

  


克劳斯，你以为你在干什么？特工默复一遍，在心里倒数着上次听见这个称呼后，他度过的天数。玛塔一直都在叫他“艾伦”，同时携带一种痛苦的亲密感。艾伦，你在哪里；艾伦，快跑；艾伦，你没事吧？艾伦，保重。他继续拨动时针的转轴，在阿拉斯加，那个卷发特工与他并不互相称呼。他们“你你你”地指代着，有些粗野，却行之有效。他知道那是同类之间的腹语，时常感到些许遗憾：那是他见到的唯一一个同类，短暂的重逢却没能降低距离与警惕。只在听到无人机的一刹那，他们达成了各种意义的共识。而那很快就被炸毁了。

  


那么“克劳斯”是什么时候？他又继续回想，最后记忆定格在他看见的那方天空，拜尔——那时还被称呼为瑞克——在无线电里的声音拖沓而失真。他对他说：干得不错，克劳斯。

  


转轴突兀地停止，然后返回现在。

  


“我以为这是一次未经预约的强制会面？”拜尔得到枪口在后脑一记不太友好的力道，但他还是做完了抽出手的动作。他把手放在膝盖上。

  


“你做出了错误的选择。”拜尔说。

  


“恰恰相反，我做了个最方便的选择。”克劳斯语气轻松地回应，“而且我终于感觉自己找对了人。——我应该更早一点知道是你的，对吗？你破绽百出。”

  


他有意激怒拜尔，但对方只是又重复了一遍。“你做了错误的选择。”拜尔说。

  


“也许对你而言，最正确的选择是手无寸铁地自投罗网。”克劳斯开了个玩笑，拜尔没有回应。“你现在可能正在迅速规划出一切应急机制；我只想和你做个交易。非常好办的交易。我刚说了，我来给你减免一些不必要的麻烦。”

  


他等了两秒，拜尔如他所料，反应干脆。“你想要什么？”

  


我想要什么？克劳斯在心中鹦鹉学舌着。我以为你会很清楚我想要什么。他又看了一眼窗外的那株山茱萸，它仍然在那里，灰绿色的枝叶自由地漫开，并未因屋内的波动而萎靡些许。他拉下保险。拜尔的脖颈变得僵硬。此时此刻，现在，他想，他们两人坐在这里，几乎算是前胸贴后背。他们同时扮演对方的阶下囚，又同时扮演对方的刽子手。

  


“很简单。”克劳斯说，“我要你杀死我。”

  


“什么？”

  


克劳斯没有重复，他明白拜尔完全听到了这句话，他只是需要时间消化。在这时，如果有一面镜子存在，他就能像上次在索马里那样读到对方的表情。可惜为了不让对方读到他的表情，他抢先一步打碎了镜子。

  


“哪种意义上的？”拜尔给了一个很有针对性的回答。克劳斯卷起一个他们都看不见的笑容，回答他：“法律层面的。你们对五号的回收很失败，甚而妄想继续复活五号。我无所谓，但我要你们抹杀艾伦·克劳斯。

  


“我要你们销毁他的所有资料。包括过去的和现在的、他诞生前的与他诞生后的；他的实验、身体机能报告；他的任务与心理评估；他所有已知的安全屋；人们对他可能留存的记忆；他的照片。所有。”

  


这次艾瑞克·拜尔沉默了更长的时间。他说出的下句话克劳斯没能料见，因而也无法料见对方的语气是否波动。

  


“我以为这个身份认知对你很重要。”

  


克劳斯想了想。他回答：“名字已经无关紧要。数字或许更有价值1。不是吗，拜尔先生？”

  


他依旧看不见对方的表情，但拜尔此时的姿态就好像一块完整的冰山突然被一艘兴高采烈的游轮撞开一个缺口。游轮主人克劳斯心想，那就是歪打正着。拜尔再开口时声音近乎耳语：“这句话的意义是正确的，但适用范围却不在于此。”

  


“那真是遗憾。”克劳斯很快回答他。讽刺的是，他想，直到现在，在这个男人的潜意识中，他还把他们视作同样身份的人。然而事实早已面目全非。在他们选择了直接用无人机轰炸的时候，克劳斯已经被进一步剥夺了行动的权利，彻底被视为罪恶链条中最末尾的那一段。在这个阴暗的而又明亮的尽头，面对闪闪发亮的砍刀，他们这些逃犯才是主角；拜尔只是一个无关紧要的注脚。

  


“怎么，死刑犯临死前提出最后要求，噬罪者还无法顺便满足一下吗？”他看着那个沉默的后脑，那道僵硬的弧线，和自己的左手，紧接着拜尔的思路反唇相讥，然后闭上嘴等待。

  


拜尔在寂静里整理思绪。

  


“你说这是一场交易，我尚且看不出我的利益。”拜尔平淡地说。他的头略微抬起，那道克劳斯看不见的视线向通往二楼的楼梯顶端延展。

  


克劳斯任由男人的白发从枪口上艰难地擦过。“一个人被抹杀。你清楚这意味着什么。你们做得还不够彻底。”他说。

  


拜尔的语气沉下来，显得有些疲倦——如果他刚刚的一切举动还不能被冠之以“疲倦”二字的话：“恐怕那和你想象中的并不太一样。对于一样武器而言，销毁就意味着无效化。如果事情永远都能停留在理论阶段，一切就能像销毁武器一般简单。”

  


克劳斯愣住。特工本能开始大吼大叫，但却并——不是危险，而是突然过载的情绪。死亡的平民们不能复生。拜尔曾对他说；而克劳斯却并非如此。这一点他深知于心。然而拜尔提到的是武器。在很久以后，他会突然理解拜尔此时的意思，那时他可以被称为“已故多年”，因而在无人生长的灰白地带，寒冬的冰雪之间，他能放任自己的思想游荡，证实所有的推测，并感知到真实的遗憾。但此时此刻，现在，他身负枷锁，只能在心里嗫嚅——如果，如果……

  


他不能再继续推测下去。

  


“我会消失。这是我的条件。我能给你一个保证，保证艾伦·克劳斯这个鬼魂将不复存在。”寂静之后，克劳斯挤出干冷的声音。为了掩饰自己的慌乱（抑或是拜尔的慌乱），他转而强硬了语气，显出一丝不耐烦。“注意你的枪，它的保险还没有关上。一个答案，是或否，你死或者我死。请你选一个。”

  


拜尔把重量靠在枪上，他这时的状态几乎可称为放松。克劳斯不动声色地将枪管挪后一寸，减轻抵在对方后脑上的反作用力。

  


“你将得到我的承诺。”拜尔说。

  


“杀死艾伦·克劳斯。”克劳斯确认。

  


“杀死艾伦·克劳斯。”

  


“好。很好。”年轻男人点点头。他又等待了两秒，确认拜尔不再说些什么，然后移开枪口。他卸掉子弹，把空手枪摆在拜尔脑后，起身，望向窗外的山茱萸。正在此时，拜尔也向那株植物投去目光。他们静默地站了一会儿，年轻男人想，似乎在等待什么的结束；而什么也没有来到。

  


男人绕过沙发，无声无息地走向前门，给拜尔留下后背。在他穿过门厅走向大门时，他能感受到拜尔目光移了过来，附着在他后背上。

  


他走出门外。

  


  


  


  


  


“蒂塔，收获计划资料不再安全，做好转移准备。五号的档案全部抽出，我们得重新找个角落。以及，调低对五号追捕的级别。我们有新的工作要做。”

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 1该理论源自迟卉《国家阴谋》中拜尔的阐述。


End file.
